Per Sempre Il Mio Amore
by Shara Nameth
Summary: Sekki+Kayura=suicide. my own twisted ass version of what happens in anjel's storys because she writes so much faster then i can read them
1. Eternity

Author's Note} This is my little twisted world, that originally started out based on my friend [][1]Anjel's fanfics starting with [][2]And You Thought It Couldn't Get Any Worse and since she writes much faster than I can read, I gave up on ever trying to finish her series and am making my own twisted world off of it. She knows. She wonders..... But I'm me. So here my twisted death scene of Sekmekt and Kayura after Sekmekt leaves Kiri.

Language Barriers} Kayura and Sekmekt both speak Italien (Hey, i said its my own twisted vesrion) so here's the translations of their lines

Per sempre=Forever  
Amico=friend  
Amore=love  
il mio amore=my love  
Li amo=I love you  


Disclaimer} I don't own Sekmekt or Kayura. What ever anime Japanese/American tv companies air them own them, and blah blah blah. I don't own Kiri, either [][3]Kat or [][1]Anjel does, I'm not sure who.... Though if you ask her father, Kale would probably say he owned her.... ::shrugs:: Anywase, on to the story now.

**Eternity**

Kiri closed her eyes. Her small hands shook as the full impact of the note hit her.

Gone. Her dear Hebi was gone. He'd left her alone. He was going to do something so foolish and selfish: he was going to kill himself.

But what hurt Kiri the most was the Sekmekt had left her for Kayura. A joint suicide they were performing.

That dirty bitch had stolen her love, her only life. The letter flittered from her hand to the floor and sobs wracked her body. She collapsed to the floor and curled into a small ball, crying for her lost Hebi...

********

Kayura laced her fingers through Sekmekt's long spindly ones. Glancing at the one next to her, she asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Let's go then."

"'Together in eternity.' Always," Sekmekt replied, looking down at the water Anubis had never felt himself hit.

"Per sempre." Squeezing Sekmekt's hand to signal she was ready, they silently counted to five (Three sir! Three!) er, three together, then Kayura and Sekmekt leapt from the bridge. Falling towards the water, they never let go.

"Amico..." Kayura whispered before she met the water.

Small waves crashed into the shores as Sekmekt and Kayura hit the water and slipped beneath its edge. Becoming tangled in the underbrush, they pulled each other close as the water pressure forced air out of their lungs.

*Amore...* Sekmekt thought in reply, holding Kayura tightly in his arms, one hand still intertwined with her's. He fought the pain as the water pressure pushed harder and harder, forcing every last bit of air out of his lungs. *For you, Kayura...*he though as he promised himself to stay strong for her.

Resting her head against Sekmekt's chest, she closed her eyes, trying to block out the pain that was running through her body. Out of human instinct to survive, she kicked her legs, trying desperately to untangle herself from the seaweed. She succeeded only in tangling herself worse.

Sekmekt could feel her growing distress, and gently ran his hand through her hair, trying to calm her. *Shhhhh, il mio amore. It will be all right, I promise.* he told her through their mental link. *I'll be right here for you, to keep you safe.*

*Amico.... amore..... You are my love...Li amo Sekkie... Per sempre....* Kayura thought back as she looked up at his reassuring smile. *Mine....* she thought to herself as her eyes clouded in darkness, the lack of oxygen for so long taking its toll. She laid her head on Sekmekt's shoulder as her consciousness faded away.

*Gods!* thought Sekmekt, as the burning in his lungs grew unbearable. He held Kayura's restful body close to him as he apologized for the pain she'd had to go through, the burning, the pressure. Out of his own instinct, what little energy he had left was used to try and pull himself from the plants that had tied him and Kayura down. Wasted energy. A few moments later, he laid his own head down on Kayura's shoulder and faded into the misty world of death.

*****FINE*****

A\N} ::Wonders if anyone caught her little Monty Python joke.... quotes [][4]Ami/Slugmistress "You aren't supposed to have humor in death scenes!!!!" ::

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=33406
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=160953
   [3]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=34162
   [4]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=31361



	2. Damn Sekmekt

Author's Note} This is my little twisted world, that originally started out based on my friend [Anjel's][1] fanfics starting with [And You Thought It Couldn't Get Any Worse][2] and since she writes much faster than I can read, I gave up on ever trying to finish her series and am making my own twisted world off of it. She knows. She wonders..... But I'm me. So here's what happened after Kayura and Sekkie died, Kayura comes back to chat with Dais.

Disclaimer} I don't own Sekmekt or Kayura. What ever anime Japanese/American tv companies air them own them, and blah blah blah. I don't own Kiri, either [Kat][3] or [Anjel][1] does, I'm not sure who.... Though if you ask her father, Kale would probably say he owned her.... ::shrugs:: Anywase, on to the story now.

Damn Sekmekt

Hours passed before Dais was able to stop the run of tears. The ink on the letter was blurred by his sweet tears, but the message could still be read:

"Dear Dais, 

Love, I know you must be in pain right now. I did not stop loving you, I only loved him more. He's also my friend. He's been my friend since we were under Talpa. I don't know what you are feeling right now, but Sekmekt and I both wish to exist no more. 400 years of living and immortality are too much. Now that we are no longer immortal, we do not want to be a part of the mortal world because we have been for so long. I did not tell you before hand because I didn't want you to stop me. We felt it best to die with each other without others knowing. But forever, I will always love you.

Kayura"   


*Damn Sekmekt.* Dais thought. *You took her, you bastard. You stole her from my arms.... You took her a long time ago, didn't you.... Long before we were ever free of Talpa, you stole her... Was she ever really mine?*

"Of course I was, Dais. I was yours, but at one time. I wasn't to be yours forever," Kayura's soft voice interrupted his thoughts.

"...Amor?" Dais wiped his eye and looked around. Standing in the corner, he saw the translucent form of Kayura. "Kayura... Why?"

"Oh Dais. I still love you, but you aren't my true love. I grew to love you. I loved Sekmekt from the day I understand what my life had become. He was all I wanted: mystery, secrecy, he was exotic, and he loved me back. What he and I had, have, is much stronger then what you and I had Dais. I apologize for having to hurt you like this, but you would ahve been hurt eventually, and it would have been much more painful later. I didn't want you to feel anymore pain then necessary. I do love you, but not as I love Sekmekt. I'm sorry Dais," Kayura smiled at him sadly.

"But Kayura..."

"Shhhh. This is how it must be. You are destined to be with another. Not me. You will be happy, I promise you."

A tear slide down Dais's right cheek. He didn't want to lose her. He didnt want anyone else. "How do oyu know?" he asked her quietly.

"I'm from the Clan of the Ancients. I know a lot of things. More then I knew when I was alive. Come on Dais. I know you think more then that."

"...I almost think I'm insulted. Unfortunatly, you're right and I know it." Dais smiled back. "I assume, the reason you're able to come back here is because you're part of the Clan too?"

"Very good my little spider man. That's exactly right. I brought Sekmekt back with me so he can explain to Kiri, but I'm not sure she'll take it as well as oyu are... But that's Sekmekt's area. Now, you be a good lttle Warlord and don't dwell on me. You'll be happy if you let it come, understand?" she asked, knowing it was near time to leave.

Dais nodded slowly. "If you're sure, Kayura, then I believe you. I'll still miss you, but I'll try not to live in the past."

"There is no try. Do, or do not. But never try."

"Heh." he laughed his personal 'This isn't really a laugh but everyone always asks me what I'mlaughing at anyway' grunt. "OK. I won't try. I will get on with my life."

"Good. Now, I need to go check on Sekmekt and Kiri. You remember, I do and always will love you, Dais." Kayura have him a small hug, then faded away.

------

AN} ::wonders if anyone caught her Yoda reference, giggles::

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=33406
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=160953
   [3]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=34162



	3. Damn Kaosu

Author's Note} This is my little twisted world, that originally started out based on my friend [Anjel's][1] fanfics starting with [And You Thought It Couldn't Get Any Worse][2] and since she writes much faster than I can read, I gave up on ever trying to finish her series and am making my own twisted world off of it. She knows. She wonders..... But I'm me. So here's what happened after Kayura and Sekkie died, Sekmekt comes back to chat with Kiri..

Disclaimer} I don't own Sekmekt or Kayura. What ever anime Japanese/American tv companies air them own them, and blah blah blah. I don't own Kiri, either [Kat][3] or [Anjel][1] does, I'm not sure who.... Though if you ask her father, Kale would probably say he owned her.... ::shrugs:: Anywase, on to the story now.

Damn Kaosu

"You aren't serious Sekmekt. You can't be," Kiri glared from across the room.

Sekmekt sighed. "I am, Koi. Very serious."

"No you aren't. You're a fairy remember? I don't know what you're trying to do, but it's a very cruel joke Hebi..." Kiri tried desparately to convince herself it wasn't happening.

"Kiri... Gods, I'm not joking. I'm-"

"Shut up! I don't want to listen to your lies anymore Sekmekt. You don't have to explain to me why you choose that dirty little slut instead of me." Kiri growled. Anger tried to cover her pain.

In one of the dark corners, Kayura winced at the harsh words. She wasn't a dirty little slut. She'd only slept with one person, Dais, and only twice....

"Kiri..." Sekmekt began as he moved closer.

"It's not fair.... I loved you Hebi.... I loved you so much..." Kiri cried as she sat down and puller her knees to her chest. "I thought you were mine..." A cascade of tears poured down her cheeks as she rocked slowly.

"I'm sorry Kiri..." he kneeled down and put an arm around her. "I never ment to hurt you."  
"Sekkie...." Kiri pulled him close and cried into his shoulder.

Just holding her close, he sat there for nearly an hour until her tears subsided.

"Kiri, it will be okay. I promise."

"I'll never love anyone again, baka. How can that be okay?"

Sekmekt remained silent, knowing from what Kayura had seen, it was a very likely future. He didn't want to tell Kiri that though.

"Don't say that Kiri."

"I'll say whatever I please."

Sekmekt looked into the corner where he could just barely make out Kayura's figure. She nodded once and then disappeared. Sekkie sighed.

"Kiri, I have to go. I'm sorry I can't stay longer...."

"I sitll don't understand, Sekkie. Why does it have to be like this?"

"Because it does... Blame Kaosu. It's his fault somehow, I'm sure..." Sekmekt pulled his arm back. "Good bye, Kiri."

"...Ja ne Hebi-sama." she whispered as he faded away, now only a memory of her mind. "...Damn Kaosu......"

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=33406
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=160953
   [3]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=34162



	4. Is This the Right House?

Author's Note} This is my little twisted world, that originally started out based on my friend [Anjel's][1] fanfics starting with [And You Thought It Couldn't Get Any Worse][2] and since she writes much faster than I can read, I gave up on ever trying to finish her series and am making my own twisted world off of it. She knows. She wonders..... But I'm me.

Disclaimer} I don't own Sekmekt or Kayura. What ever anime Japanese/American tv companies air them own them, and blah blah blah. I don't own Kiri, either [Kat][3] or [Anjel][1] does, I'm not sure who.... Though if you ask her father, Kale would probably say he owned her.... ::shrugs:: Anywase, on to the story now.

**"Is This the Right House?"**

The girl knocked on the door. Her short brown hair ruffled in the slight breeze, though it wasn't long enough to ever fall out of place, being only about an inch long all over.

"Sir? Madam?" she called when no one answer. *Please, someone, somewhere, answer.* she begged silently. There were only about two houses that had numbers in this neighborhood, but neither had been the one she was looking for.

The door opened, and a man with an eye patch answered. "Yes? Can I help you?"

"I hope so. I'm looking for a Mr. Kuroda. The maid office downtown sent me. Could you tell me where he lives?"

The man smiled. "He lives right here. I'm Dais Kuroda. Come on it. What's your name?" He opened the door wider.

"I'm Julie..." she answered, quietly, as she walked inside, taking in his appearance. He deffinatly was odd looking. His hair, though white, appear almost pink, and was curly past his shoulders. The eye patch gave hint to osme battle or fight, as did the scars on his hands.

"I'm glad you're here Julie. Thanks for coming." Silently, Dais was coaching himself. *Be nice, non-threatening. Don't scare her, don't scare the girl.* he thought, knowing his appearnce wasn't exactly comforting.

"Sure..." Julie answered. "Um.. what exactly do you need me to do?"

"Well, I need someone to clean once a week. Maybe twice... It'd be stuff like vacuuming, dusting, mopping, that kind of stuff... I'll do laundry and cooking and such, don't worry..." he trailed off, thinking of Kayura.

"That doesn't sound too hard." Julie replied.

"It shouldn't be. I'm the only one here... My girlfriend just died.. That's why I need someone to clean..." Dais said sadly, for some reason feeling as though he needed to explain.

"Oh, gosh. I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Julie asked in concern.

Dais thought back to his conversation with Kayura. "Yes... I think I'm okay..."

"That's good... Um, so where's the cleaning supplies at...?"

"They're over here... under the sink..." Dais replied, leading her down the hall toward the kitchen. "Here's all the soaps and rags.. Um, the mop and the broom are over there," he said, poitning to a corner near the frigde. "And the trash can is over here," he finished, indicating the corner near the stove... on a shelf three feet above the ground, Julie noted. She wondered if she could convince him to move it at some point in time... to a safer place.. the floor maybe...

********

Dais smiled. That was nearly three years ago. Since then, Julie had become accustomed, comfortable with his looks. She came over more now, not just to clean. She and Dais had become good friends since her first frightened appears on his door step that day. More then friends... They were nearly as close as he had been to Kayura... 

Dais shook his head from his thoughts. The aniversary of her death was coming up. He could be depressed then. Not now.

"Dais..?" A voice called from inside. "Lunch is ready." Julie appeared in the door way between the house and the patio. "You hungry?" Her soft smile lifted the corners of her eyes.

The corner of his own sky blue eye lifted as well, as he smiled back. "Of course." He stood up from the lawn chair and followed her inside the kitchen.

--------

A\N: Das Ende!!!!! Well? How'd you like?? Review please!!!!!!

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=33406
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=160953
   [3]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=34162



	5. Aiutare prego i suoi, Kayura

Author's Note} This is my little twisted world, that originally started out based on my friend [Anjel's][1] fanfics starting with [And You Thought It Couldn't Get Any Worse][2] and since she writes much faster than I can read, I gave up on ever trying to finish her series and am making my own twisted world off of it. She knows. She wonders..... But I'm me.

Disclaimer} I don't own Sekmekt or Kayura or Dais. Or any other Ronin Warriors or YST characters. What ever anime Japanese/American tv companies air them own them, and blah blah blah. I don't own Kiri, either [Kat][3] or [Anjel][1] does, I'm not sure who.... Though if you ask her father, Kale would probably say he owned her.... ::shrugs:: Anywase, on to the story now. BTW, the title means "Please help her, Kayura" yep, more Italien.

**"Aiutare prego i suoi, Kayura"**

Kayura watched through the mist over the years as Dais and Julie grew closer. She watched as Julie became less of a maid, more of a friend, and then a girlfriend.

"They're happy together, aren't they?" Sekmekt whispered in Kayura's ear from behind. He slid his arms around her waist.

"Yes, very..." she whispered back softly. Still, after four years, she still held a tear in her eye for the Warlord of Illusion.

Pulling Kayura closer, barely audible, Sekmekt whispered, "Amor, how's Kiri? Is she okay?" One long thin finger wiped the tear from her eye.

The vague outlines in the mist changed, and soon the small form of Kiri was visible, dressed in a skin-tight snake skin halter top and red leather pants, her pale blue hair accented by blue six-inch spike high heels; she was dancing around a pole.

"Gods in pink feathers!!!" the slightly... um, off Warlord exclaimed. "What the hell is she doing?"

"...Looks like she's showing off her body for money... She's gonna get herself raped, if she hasn't already, or killed.... or both.... Sekkie," Kayura turned away from the fire and smoke, "She's doing that because of us. I told you she couldn't handle it." A small look of accusation swam in her blueish gray eyes as she pulled away to face Sekmekt.

"I though she could!!"

"Dais handled it fine!! He's not dancing in some strip club!"

"Well, how the hell was I supposed to know she'd take her clothes off for money?! I never paid her!!" Sekmekt replied indignantly.

"You said she could handle it!! You told me she was mature enough!!"

"I thought she was!! It's not like I knew she'd- Wait. Where is she?" All anger drained out of Sekmekt's voice as his eyes clouded in thought.

"Are you that stupid?! She's at a strip club!" Kayura yelled, pointing to the smokey mist, though now the picture had faded from the anger and lack of concentration.

"No. I mean where, as in, she must not be near anyone she knows. Kale would never, ever, let Kiri do something like that. He'd kill her. She can't be at home..." Sekkie countered softly, trying to get Kayura calm.

"Hmmm. I think you're right. Kale would have killed _someone_ by now..... We need to figure out where she is." Kayura said, sensing Sekmekt's calming emotions. She took a breath, and glanced at the fire, who's smoke no long gave hint to anything in the mortal world. "I don't see how we can help her though... We can only go back once..."

"Kayura, you can do it can't you? You've enough power, right?" Sekmekt begged. His dotted black eyes stared into her own gray, crying. "You've said it yourself, you're part of the Clan."

"Sekkie... I can't..." Kayura's pained voice echoed through the chambers. "Only once... Just once Amor..."

"Kayura! Look at her!! It's because of us! You said it yourself!! The least we can do it help her!!"

Kayura glanced around. "I- Gods, I want to help her Sekmekt. But.... I can't.... I just... can't...."

"Kayura... please. Aiutare prego i suoi, Kayura"

"Sekmekt. I can't. Can not." Her eyes begged him to understand. "I... Don't do that! Do look at me like that!! I'm not allowed Sekkie...."

"But you can. Yours eyes, they say you can. We have to help her. You can." Sekmekt grabbed Kayura's hand, intertwining his fingers through hers. "Please."

"Amico... You still love her don't you?"

"Hell, of course I still love her. I had a son with her, Kayura! Who knows what the hell's happening to him while she's dancing. You still love Dais too. Why else would you cry when you see him with Julie?"

Kayura paused in her thoughts. Sekmekt was right. She did still love Dais... She sighed. "All right Sekkie. Only once more. We can't help her forever. And only one can go back. I can't take us both back this time."

"I'll go." Sekmekt immediately volunteered. Kayura nodded. It was what she expected, what was probably best.

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=33406
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=160953
   [3]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=34162



	6. Snake Ghost

Author's Note} This is my little twisted world, that originally started out based on my friend [Anjel's][1] fanfics starting with [And You Thought It Couldn't Get Any Worse][2] and since she writes much faster than I can read, I gave up on ever trying to finish her series and am making my own twisted world off of it. She knows. She wonders..... But I'm me. This part has a rape scene and a sort of graphic strip scene. I recomend PG-13/R rating for this chapter... But stupid ffn doesn't let you rate each chapter, so I'm here and now warning you about it. Don't complain to me later. I warned you now. Mature readers for this chapter.

Disclaimer} I don't own Sekmekt or Kayura or Dais. Or any other Ronin Warriors or YST characters. What ever anime Japanese/American tv companies air them own them, and blah blah blah. I don't own Kiri, either [Kat][3] or [Anjel][1] does, I'm not sure who.... Though if you ask her father, Kale would probably say he owned her.... ::shrugs:: Anywase, on to the story now.

**"Snake Ghost"**

Kiri threw her shirt off into the audience, revealing her breasts, and her small, thin stomach. Slipping a hand down her front seductively, she leaned back over a bar. Hands reached from the audience of males for her full breasts. She let them grope a minute before pulling away teasingly

The groping almost bothered her. Almost. She ached for Sekmekt, and so she'd long ago given up her body. If he didn't want her, she didn't care who did. Anyone could take her, she didn't care as long as she got money. Pay for her heartbreak, that's how she thought of it. She'd left Seth with Kat and Kale. Hopefully, he wouldn't grow up any more screwed up then he already was... Yeah right....

Kiri glanced at the clock. Five more minutes. No one would notice if she ended her shift a little early. She flipped backwards over the bar and finished the act in a seductively posed squat. Her purpleish eyes glittered emptiness under the lights as she slunk backstage behind the curtain.

A hand on her shoulder stopped her. "Be back at 10 tomorrow. And don't wear that leather shit again. You've worn it three nights in a row." The voice belonging to the hand commanded.

"Yes'm." Kiri muttered as she pulled away and headed into the dressing room. After she slipped into her street clothes, she grabbed her bag and walked out the back door.

In the shadows near her car, a figure hid. His small eyes watched Kiri as she crossed the parking lot, fumbling with her keys. A smirk crossed his thin face as Kiri dropped her keys. The man left the shadows and advanced toward her as she bent to pick them up.

Catching a glimpse of him out the corner of her eye, Kiri quickly grabbed her keys up and started searching through her pockets for her armor orb. Then she caught sight of it in the backseat of her car, on the floor. "Damn..." she muttered under her breath.

"You're Kiri. Strip by the name of the Snake Goddess if I'm correct. I've got a test for you, Ms. Snake Goddess." An evil look of desire flashed in the man's eyes.

"Yeah, so I'm Kiri. Who the hell are you?" She countered, now searching her pockets for her knife.

"I'm a scout. Checking out the competition. I was just at Mona's. Suzy's last night. I was at the Silver Dragon in the next town a couple weeks ago. Damn, that place has some hot chicks. Now, I've got to check out Shiley's, and you seem to be the main event."

"Don't. Touch. Me." Kiri tried to sound brave. She failed miserably.

"Oh, but I have to. I'm going to touch you a lot more then you want."

"Stay the hell away!" Kiri yelled and backed up. She turned to run, but before she could take a step, she felt a fist hit her square in the temple. Her indigo eyes saw only blackness, and she felt herself be caught just before she hit the pavement as she slipped into unconsciousness.

Groggily, Kiri opened her eyes painfully, some fifteen minutes later. Gods, she had a headache. And what the hell was that-

"Dammit!! Get of me!" She screamed as she realized what the pain between her legs was. The bastard from the parking lot had carried to an alley, stripped her, tied her hands to a pipe jutting out of the ground, and was now in the process of screwing her. No wonder it hurt, the asshole looked just like a sex-crazed dog.

"Gods! Get off! Please!" Kiri begged, though she knew it was pointless. He wouldn't get off till he wanted to, and to her that didn't look like anytime soon. She quit fighting; it only seemed to excite her attacker more.

Staring at the wall near the pipe, she tried hard to ignore life, especially what was happening right now. It was one thing to sleep around and get paid. Or take her clothes of for money. But rape.. She had no control over that at all.. And dammit, it hurt like hell too.

A tear slipped down her face. She hated life, and everyone in it. The human race was just a large group of sex driven non-hairy apes.

"Bastard! She said get off!" A familiar voice cut through the darkness in the alley. Moments later the man was pulled from atop Kiri and thrown into a wall. "When a lady tells you to do something, do it! Hell, the girl even said 'please'!"

Kiri squinted in the darkness, trying to figure out who had ceased her pain. It sounded like someone she knew, but she'd never made any friends in this town...

"Jackass! Who the hell you think you are?" the rapist spat as he pulled his jeans up. "Coming in here like you own the bitch."

"Doesn't matter who I am. You keep your hands of the girl. Now get the hell out of here."

Kiri watched from the ground as the man took off strolling down the alley, like it was a Sunday afternoon.

"...Bastard!" She called weakly after him. Looking around, she didn't see the other person. "Hello? Don't just leave me here!" Kiri's misty indigo eyes searched through the darkness, hoping the familiar voice hadn't just disappeared. "Please!" she begged.

"I'm right here," the voice answered reassuringly, near her head. Kiri felt the ropes around her wrists loosen, and she pulled her hands back to her body, wincing in pain. Rubbing her raw wrists, she pulled her knees to her chest, trying to cover her bruised, exposed body.

"Thank you..." she whispered, watching the figure root around in the boxes around her. "...What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for your clothes. Would you rather sit around naked? No one's going to pay you for it out here." the voice answered, harshly. He tossed the remains of her shirt to her.

"Oh... I think.. I'll wear my... clothes...." she answered softly. Slipping on her shirt, she noticed the rips up both sides.

Kiri's sweat pants landed in her lap. She didn't bother asking about underwear. It'd probably been ripped off with her shirt. She slipped the pants on painfully.

"You need to go to the hospital."

"What? Why? No I dont!" Kiri sputtered.

The figure turned from the darkness and stared at her. "You were just raped."

Staring back, Kiri knew those eyes. The same dotted-black eyes she'd loved for years. The same eyes she saw every night in her sleep.

"Sekkie....Hebi-sama...?" Kiri's own eyes flooded. "Sekmekt!?" She jumped up from her spot on the cold ground and run the short distance to him, ignoring the pain wracking her small form. "Gods, Sekmekt! It is you!!" Her arms latched around him.

'Kiri..." he started, unsure of what to do. Finally, he returned the hug, hoping to comfort her.

Kiri cried the tears that she'd kept locked up inside for years, the tears of losing Sekmekt, of leaving Seth, leaving her parents, all the pain she knew she was putting herself through, the pain from that night's rape; she cried it all.

"Back... You came back Hebi! Back... You saved me!" she sobbed into his shoulder.

"I can back *to* save you Kiri..." Sekmekt whispered back.

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=33406
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=160953
   [3]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=34162



	7. Koi

Author's Note} This is my little twisted world, that originally started out based on my friend [Anjel's][1] fanfics starting with [And You Thought It Couldn't Get Any Worse][2] and since she writes much faster than I can read, I gave up on ever trying to finish her series and am making my own twisted world off of it. She knows. She wonders..... But I'm me.  
Disclaimer} I don't own Sekmekt or Kayura or Dais. Or any other Ronin Warriors or YST characters. What ever anime Japanese/American tv companies air them own them, and blah blah blah. I don't own Kiri, either [Kat][3] or [Anjel][1] does, I'm not sure who.... Though if you ask her father, Kale would probably say he owned her.... ::shrugs:: Anywase, on to the story now.

**"Koi"**

Kiri's eyes blazed dark blue as her anger filled the room. "What do you mean you came to save me from myself?!"

"I mean, look what you're doing. You've left your family, and ran away. You screw people or take your clothes off for money. Someone just raped you because they wanted more then what you showed on stage. And look what you're living in!" Sekmekt threw his arms up, indicating the small, trashed, two room apartment she lived in; living room and bathroom, not bathtub. "There isn't even a bed in here Kiri! Gods, you sleep on a couch!!"

"I... It's not that bad Sekkie.. I mean, it's a little scary at first, but it's money...." Kiri trailed off, looking down at her floor, knowing she was lying to herself and Sekmekt.

"Kiri..." he put his hand under her chin and titled her head up, making her look into his eyes. "You know that's not true."

Staring into those small black eyes only made her cry. Kiri wiped the tears away, but they only fell harder. "You're right Hebi.... But... I can't go back... I can't...." Her eyes watched a piece of dust slowly fall to the floor. "I can't go back Sekmekt. Not now. It's been too long, I've done too much...."

"Kiri. Listen to me. You have to do something. You're living in a cycle. You strip, screw, strip, screw, strip, screw, then some jackass rapes you. It's not going to stop, until you make it stop." Sekmekt's eyes pierced into Kiri's, hoping to get anything across to her.

"You don't get it Sekmekt. I can't." She turned bitterly to stare out the window, darkened with dirt. "Not after what's happened. I've done to much... Too many immoral things.. I'd never feel comfortable if I went back... I'd never be able to look Seth in the face."

"You have to try, Kiri. You don't even know what's happening with your son. Who's raising him? Answer me that: Who's been raising Seth for the past two years?"

"I... left Seth with... my parents... Kat.. And Kale...." Kiri looked confused.

"I didn't say, 'Who'd you leave him with?' I said, 'Who's raising him now?' "

"I... don't know...."

"It's not Kat and Kale anymore. Kat left Kale. She ran away with Anubis. Two years ago."

"Mama... left?"

"Yes, she left Kale and Seth."

"So, it's just Dad and Seth then?"

"No... Ami's helping..."

"Ami and Kale!?"

"Yeah... They sorta drifted together after Kat and Anubis disappeared..." Sekmekt's eyes closed, as he thought of that morning, when he and Kayura had learned of the situation. Kiri wasn't the only one who'd lost track of people over the years....

"Ami and Kale? Ami's... ewwww....."

"Yeah. That's about it, Kiri."

"Gods... And you want me to go back to that?!"

"Kiri... Seth isn't Ami's or Kale's kid. They shouldn't be raising him."

Kiri looked down at the floor. "I know... But would he accept me? I mean, I did just leave him... What if Seth doesn't want me back in his life, Hebi?" More tears came to Kiri's eyes.

Finally, it clicked in Sekmekt's mind. Kiri was terrified of going back. Not because she liked what she had now. Because she was afraid her son would never love her like he used to. That she'd never have her old life back. "Kiri.. He still loves you. He wants you back. He doesn't want Ami for his mother. Sure, things have changed.. But he's still your son.. Our son."

"What about Papa?"

"Kale wants you back too Kiri. Just today I was watching him, and he prayed three times that you were okay, and that he'd hear something about you so he'd know you were safe. Kiri, please go back." Sekmekt grabbed one of her hands and held it between his own. "Please Kiri... If not for you, for Seth."

"I..." Kiri looked back into his eyes. "Okay... For Seth, Hebi..."

"Thank you Kiri.... I have to go now...But do what you said you would, okay?"

Kiri nodded. "Thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome... Koi." The two hands gripping Kiri's changed, from solid to ghostly. Her hand fell into nothingness.

"Good bye Sekkie..." she whispered.

'Bye Kiri..." his thin smile appeared as his form shifted, faded from her eyes.

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=33406
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=160953
   [3]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=34162



	8. Homecoming

Author's Note} This is my little twisted world, that originally started out based on my friend [Anjel's][1] fanfics starting with [And You Thought It Couldn't Get Any Worse][2] and since she writes much faster than I can read, I gave up on ever trying to finish her series and am making my own twisted world off of it. She knows. She wonders..... But I'm me. I also want to thank [Ami/Slugmistress][3] for helping me title this part.

Disclaimer} I don't own Sekmekt or Kayura or Dais or Kale. Or any other Ronin Warriors or YST characters. What ever anime Japanese/American tv companies air them own them, and blah blah blah. I don't own Kiri, either [Kat][4] or [Anjel][1] does, I'm not sure who.... Though if you ask her father, Kale would probably say he owned her.... [Ami][3] owns herself here I suppose.. I certainly don't own her. ::shrugs:: Anywase, on to the story now.

**"Homecoming"**

Kiri stood on the door step. Her hand was poised, ready to knock. She was almost afraid. What would they say? What would they do?

"Gods, you'll never know if you just stand here, Baka" she muttered to herself under her breath. She knocked.

"Coming! Just a minute!" Ami's voice called from inside. A moment later, she opened the door. Her dark blue eyes opened wide. "Kiri...?"

"Ami..." Kiri growled back. The two stood there staring at each other. Sekmekt had told Kiri about Ami. Kiri hadn't wanted to believe him.

"Are you real?" Ami poked her finger into Kiri's arm. "Poke. Poke."

Kiri pulled back in disgust. "Yes I'm real!!"

"I'm not imagining you am I? Sage didn't slip anything in my food did he?"

Kiri just stood there, glaring. "Maybe he should have Ami..." She shoved past Ami. "Papa!! Seth!!"

Ami stood at the door for a minute, then shrugged and closed it.

"Papa? Seth?" Kiri called as she walked through the house. "Papa?"

"They're not home...."

Kiri turned, and her eyes blazed a royal purple haze of hatred. "What the hell do you mean?"

"I uh... Kale took Seth... Seth had... some school thing... Parent-teacher conference or something... I think....." Ami stuttered. 

"You mean I have to stay here with you?" Kiri replied in a dead pan voice.

"No. You can leave."

"I lived here first!!"

"You ran off." Ami replied simply.

"That doesn't mean you can take my place!!"

"I didn't!! Do I look like Kale's daughter?!"

"All right! You took my Mama's place!!" Kiri yelled back.

Ami paused, unsure of how to counter that one.

Kiri smirked. "Nothing else to lie about? Good. I don't want to hear it anyway. I'm going to my room." Kiri turned and stalked up the stairs toward the room she knew from years ago.

Ami watched Kiri disappear. *She's going to scream... 5... 4... 3.. 2.. 1*

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Kiri's ear piercing scream echoed through out the house. She shot down the stairs and faced Ami, her eyes blazing even deeper into hatred. "What did you do to my room?!"

"I cleaned. You'd been gone for three years. I didn't think you were coming back..."

"You changed everything! Nothing is like I left it!!" Kiri's indigo eyes blinked back tears.

"I'm sorry Kiri.. I didn't mean to upset you.."

"Well you sure as hell did Ami!! You 'upset me' a lot!" Kiri stood there, staring at Ami with wide eyes.

*Gods, she looks like wounded deer...* Ami thought. "I'm sorry Kiri. I really am/" Ami looked back, her eyes full of apology.

Kiri blinked again. She hadn't expected Ami to apologize. She'd been looking for another fight. But Ami refused to show up, even though Kiri had graciously invited her. Now the blue haired child wasn't sure what to do.

"Kiri.. Don't be mad about your room. It's not the big picture. It's one little thing. It's not worth it to be mad over... I don't think it's what your really mad about anyway. You're mad at me, for being here. Not what I've done, but what you think I'm trying to do. But you're wrong. I'm not trying to take oyur mother's place."

"...You aren't?"

"No Kiri. Kat's your mother. She always will be. I never tried to replace her." Ami gently pulled Kiri toward the living room. "I only ever tried to help your father. After Kat left, it was really hard for him and Seth. And I was all alone now, so it seemed the best thing to do with myself." She sat down on the couch. "I never wanted to replace anyone, just help. Please don't be angry at me for trying to help, Kiri."

"I..." Kiri seemed confused. She still wanted to fight. She was still very angry. But Ami wasn't giving her a field to battle on. She sat down on a chair opposite Aim, feeling defeated. "That's not what I thought..."

"I know it's not what you thought. That's why I'm telling you. It'd be pointless to tell you if I thought you already knew." Ami offered a tentative smile. "Let's start again, okay?"

Kiri looked down at the floor. "All right Ami... Sorry I attacked you so quickly.."

"And I'm sorry I gave you someone to fight. Now, we'll just forget everything so far has happened and start again, fresh." Ami stood up. "Hi Kiri. What are you doing here?"

"I... I came home..." Kiri replied, also standing.

"Welcome back Kiri! Your father's going to be so happy. Seth, too."

Kiri looked up from the floor at Ami. She smiled back. "Thanks Ami.."

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=33406
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=160953
   [3]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=31361
   [4]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=34162



	9. Who did what? (Or "Who did who?" as the ...

Author's Note} This is my little twisted world, that originally started out based on my friend [Anjel's][1] fanfics starting with [And You Thought It Couldn't Get Any Worse][2] and since she writes much faster than I can read, I gave up on ever trying to finish her series and am making my own twisted world off of it. She knows. She wonders..... But I'm me.

Disclaimer} I don't own Sekmekt or Kayura or Dais or Kale. Or any other Ronin Warriors or YST characters. What ever anime Japanese/American tv companies air them own them, and blah blah blah. [Kat][3] still owns Kiri..... Though if you ask her father, Kale would probably say he owned her.... [Ami][4] owns herself here I suppose.. I certainly don't own her. ::shrugs:: Julie owns herself, but she isnt online, so I cant link her, oh well. She's my friend IRL. Anywase, on to the story now.

**Who did what? (Or "Who did who?" as the case may be)**

Ami's face lit in a smile as she read the invitation that had just come in the mail.

"Kale!! Kale, guess what!!" she called up the stairs.

"The sky's blue again!" came the reply.

"Kale!"

"All right, gimme a sec!" About three minutes later, the blue-haired Warlord of Corruption appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. "What is it, Ami?"

"Read this," she replied, smiling. Ami stood and walked over to him, holding the incitation out

Pulling it from her hands, Kale saw the words "You're Invited!" in fancy prinr on the front. Curiously, he opened it. His jaw dropped.

"Dais...? Married?!"

Ami sighed. "No, Kale, he's inviting you to watch his divorce. Of course he's getting married! Oh, we have to get them a wedding present!"

"The wedding's not for four moths Ami. We don't have to worry about it yet." Kale pointed out.

"But I have to get a new dress for it."

"Why? You've got seven already in your closet."

"Well, they won't fit in four months," Ami replied, trying to hint to him.

"What? Why won't the fit?" The warlord stared at her, not understanding anything.

Ami giggled. "Well, I was going to wait....but... Okay, I'll tell you now." She smiled at him. "We're going to have a baby, Kale. A baby girl." A tear of pure happiness glistened in her eye.

Kale fainted.

~10 minutes later~

Ami peered down into Kale's unconscious face. "Kale? Are you okay?" She gently smacked him, trying to wake him up. "Kale? Poke!" She jabbed a finger into his arm. It did nothing. "Poke! Kale!" She sat down on his chest, defeated.

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=33406
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=160953
   [3]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=34162
   [4]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=31361



	10. Are You Fricken Serious!?

Author'

Author's Note} This is my little twisted world, that originally started out based on my friend [Anjel's][1] fanfics starting with [And You Thought It Couldn't Get Any Worse][2] and since she writes much faster than I can read, I gave up on ever trying to finish her series and am making my own twisted world off of it. She knows. She wonders..... But I'm me.

Disclaimer} I don't own and warlords. Or any other Ronin Warriors or YST characters. What ever anime Japanese/American tv companies air them own them, and blah blah blah. [Kat][3] still owns Kiri..... Though if you ask her father, Kale would probably say he owned her.... [Ami][4] owns herself here I suppose.. I certainly don't own her. ::shrugs:: Julie owns herself, but she isnt online, so I cant link her, oh well. She's my friend IRL. Anywase, on to the story now.

**Are You Fricken Serious!?**

Julie sat on the stool as Ami decorated her short hair with small daisies.

"Are you nervous?" Ami asked as she picked up more flowers.

"Yeah. I'm so, *so* scary. I'm tingling all over inside." Julie replied as she touched her hair gently.

Ami smiled, finishing Julie's hair. "It is scary..." she murmured, remembering her own wedding to Anubis. "But you feel so wonderful after it's over."

"really?"

"Yeah.. Can't say the honeymoon's all that bad either" Ami turned to examine Julie. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks... I hope Dais thinks so.." Julie replied, smiling.

"He will. He always does."

"Why don't you and Kale get married?" Julie asked suddenly.

"Married?" Ami blinked. The thought simple hadn't occurred to her. "Well.. I suppose it's probably because neither of us is really divorced... Anubis and Kat ran off a long time ago together.. And so neither Kale nor I ever really got divorced from them, because it was so sudden.. One day they were there, the next night when I got home from work, Anubis was gone. I called Kale to ask if he'd seen him, and he told me Kat was gone too. We both found notes from them.. and figured out what had happened.."

Julie blinked. "Wow... I'm sorry... I didn't know it was like that.."

"Yeah.. I don't even know how he's doing.. Where he's at, nothing.."

"...You could ask him...."

"How? I dont have a phone number or anything."

"..He's coming to the wedding.. Dais invited him... To be the best man..."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah... Kat, too..."

"Are you fricken serious!?"

"Ami?" Julie stood from the stool as Ami turned away. She gently touched Ami's shoulder.

"I'll be right back." Ami headed into the bathroom and locked the door behind herself. She stared into the mirror, into her own blue eyes. *Anubis is back.. With Kat..* Her hands subconsciously drifted to her stomach, and her eyes widened. *I'm pregnant. Gods, what's he going to think?*

"Wait! He left me. He's the one that ran away with my best friend. I didnt do a thing wrong.. Gods, what if Kat's pregnant?" Tears formed in Ami's eyes, as she thought about Anubis and Kat having a child together. It pulled at her heart, threatening to cut the very threads that kept her alive.

*You have Kale. And Seth. And the child inside you.* A voice from the back of her mind said. 

Ami smiled, despite her tears. It was true. And Kale showed her more compassion then he'd ever shown Kat. Perhaps he was afraid he'd lose Ami, too. But, she still missed Anubis. He had been the man she'd loved, the one she wanted to spend her live with. She'd only gone to Kale because she wanted to help Seth.... They'd gradually gotten closer.. And look at them now....

At least he still loved her. Since Anubis no longer did. She did love him back too, even if Anubis was in town. He'd left. She'd found someone else. Period.

"Ami? You okay in there?" Julie called through the door, with a quiet knock. "You been in there for fifteen minutes..."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a minute." Ami looked at herself in the mirror, making sure her tears hadn't smeared her eye makeup, then opened the door and walked out, glancing at the clock. One hour. Then Julie would be walking down the home-made aisle in the back yard.

Dais and Julie hadn't wanted the wedding in a chapel. They'd wanted a small ceremony of their friends at their house.

Ami mentally went through the guess she knew would be there. Her and Kale, Kiri and Seth.. Anubis and Kat obviously.. She wondered if Anjel and Kommie would be there.. Then she shook her head. Anjel was dead. It was hard to remember her best friend, the bouncy blonde, so trusting and loving was gone. It hadn't even been her fault. She'd just been driving home from a movie and some drunk driver had hit her car and killed her... But still, it was hard to remember the blonde was gone, even though Ami hadn't spoken to her in nearly 6 years.

Maybe Kommie would be there anyway. Even though he wasn't really that close to any of them except Anjel, he might still come. It'd be really great to see him again. She hadn't seen him since Anjel's funeral. And it definitely hadn't been a happy get-together. 

Maybe he'd bring Renfield... Kodoku...

Would Kodoku even *want* to come? The only thing that might draw him was the Kiri was going to be there...

Ami blinked. That was something she'd yet to think about. Kodoku had always had a crush on Kiri. And Sekmekt wasn't alive anymore. "Gods in pink feathers, this is going to be an interesting, if not disastrous, wedding." Ami thought.

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=33406
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=160953
   [3]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=34162
   [4]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=31361



	11. I Hate Fate

ihatefate

Author's Note} This is my little twisted world, that originally started out based on my friend [Anjel's][1] fanfics starting with [And You Thought It Couldn't Get Any Worse][2] and since she writes much faster than I can read, I gave up on ever trying to finish her series and am making my own twisted world off of it. She knows. She wonders..... But I'm me. And 'Naresome' is pronounced "Na-ray-sew-may"

Disclaimer} I don't own and warlords. Or any other Ronin Warriors or YST characters. What ever anime Japanese/American tv companies air them own them, and blah blah blah. [Kat][3] still owns Kiri..... Though if you ask her father, Kale would probably say he owned her.... [Ami][4] owns herself here I suppose.. I certainly don't own her. ::shrugs:: Julie owns herself, but she isnt online, so I cant link her, oh well. She's my friend IRL. Anywase, on to the story now.

**I Hate Fate**

Anubis stared unblinking at Dais. "Say that again.. One more time.. Just so I make sure I heard you right... Who's the maid of honor?"

"Ami.. I know, I know Anubis. But Julie wanted her to be. We aren't trying to mock anything. Julie doesnt know what happened between you and Ami." Dais bit his lip, hoping he hadnt hurt his best friend.

"I.. Gods Dais!! How am I supposed to escort my ex wife down a wedding path?!"

"..I.. I don't know.. I'm sorry Anubis.. I've been thinking about it for months now... I'm sorry...Where's Kat?" Dais asked, trying to change the subject.

"At the hotel getting Naresome cleaned and dressed.. They'll be here soon... Gods, she's going to be out there with Kale, isn't she?" Anubis paced unsettled around the room.

"They don't have to sit next to each other Oni.. I doubt they'll be anywhere near each other. The yards awfully big." Dais replied, trying to ease the tension.

"Dais. Think about it. When has our luck ever been that good? Huh? Never."

Dais looked down at the ground. Anubis was right. With how their luck had been going over the past decade, not to mention last few centuries, Kat and Kale would end up right next to each other, less then two inches away. Anubis already had to escort Ami down the path. Fate would only be fair to Kat and Kale and put them next to each other.

"Well... maybe it won't be the end of the world.. Maybe they'll talk... or kill each other." Dais sighed. The possibility of his wedding ceremony crashing and burning was very very there, and very very large. Maybe, for once, he begged silently, the warlords could control themselves, at least on this day... *No. They can't. I know them..* "Anubis, just dont kill anyone, please. I don't want my wedding anniversary to be the anniversary of someone's death." Dais looked at Oni pleadingly.

"All right Dais... I'll control myself.. I guess..." Anubis managed a tight smile to reassure his friend.

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=33406
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=160953
   [3]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=34162
   [4]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=31361



End file.
